You Will Never Know
by mad-natter
Summary: -A One Direction Fan Fiction Follow the lives of 5 very famous boys and their love lives...


**You will never know. Chapter 1**

Niall's POV

"For the last time Niall! You can't date any of my sisters! or their friends! or even think about it!" Louis screamed at me. "chill mate" I said, "It was meant as a joke, you know I like Dana" "Yeah well, you know what I said last year, just please, no more jokes about that, especially when Lottie and Nat are coming over soon" Louis said, and started to blush, "Don't forget about Dana… I knew it! I knew it!" I yelled! "What did you know?" asked Louis, attempting to hide his smile, "Boo Bear has a thing for Nat!" 'No I don't!' "Dude, you so do!" I laugh, as I run out of the room knowing Lou will start chasing me.  
I run and hide behind the couch where Zayn and Liam are napping, knowing Boo Bear will lose track of what hes doing and wake them up.

Louis' POV

'Is he right?' i think as i start running after Niall, 'maybe I do like her, but shes Lottie's best friend, I couldn't ruin that.' "ah hah!" i yell as i run into the lounge, of course Niall has to be in here, but then i spot Liam and Zayn napping on opposite ends of the sofa, with out thinking, I go and jump on them and wake them up. This ends with lots of yelling and slapping, and then Niall of all people jumps on top of me and knocks the wind out of me, "Oi!" i yell, Niall just looks at me and laughs. "haha, why don't we put on a movie?" asks Liam, "Your pick Zayn!" Niall and I yell in unison, "JINX!" I yell as loud as I can, I then look down at Niall, who has fallen onto the floor, "You know the drill mate" I say "ugh do i have to?" asks Niall, "YES!" Liam and Harry say, "I look up in surprise to see that hazza has come in to the room, '"I thought you were washing your hair today" I say with a wink "Just finished" he replies with a laugh. *doorbell rings* "I'll get it" says Harry. a few seconds later We hear him yell "LOTTIE AND NAT AND DANA ARE HERE!" oh crap….

Nat's POV

"Lottie!" I hear Lou yell, and before I know it he's jumped on top of his younger sister, he must really miss her, I hope they enjot this weekend. Dana and I step in the door and say hi to Harry, Liam Zayn and Niall, theres lots of hugs and kisses, we havent seen these guys in what feels like years. It's good to be back. I feel someone jab my ribs, I turn around ready to do the same to Dana, but Louis is standing behind me. "Hey you" I say casually, "Hey there" he replies, "Wheres my hug?" I stand on my tiptoes to give him a hug, this is thebest one ive had all day. "I've missed you" he whispers in my ear, "I've missed you too" i reply as I pull back. I bend to ick up my bag, all I w ant is a coffee and to change clothes, it was a long train ride. "Where can I dump this Curly?" I ask Harry. "oh in the spare room, It's right across from Boo Bears," he replies with a giggle. "Come on Dana," I say, but as I look over to her, I see her eyeing off Niall, I smile to myself, maybe one of us will go home happy. i think to myself.

"What was going on with you and Nialler back then?" I ask Dana with a laugh "Nothing haha, I mean you knnow, I like him, but I'm not about to jump his bones like you and Louis looked like you were about to!" "HEY!" i say "I mean hes one of my best friends' brother! " I think that'd be weird, anyway I think he thinks of me as more of a sister anyway." "Yeah" Dana replies, "but you two have been through heaps together, I reckon he likes you but he just won't admit it to anyone…. yet." "haha yeah whatever" i say and throw one of her shoes that she snuck into my bag at her. And continue unpacking.

Louis' POV

"so big bro, any new gals i should get to know?" asks Lottie. "hahaha nah, we've been way to busy on tour to have had time to spend much time with any girls, right boys?" "mm" "yeah" the boys say in agreement. "yeah yeah, I'm sure you have your eye on someone" she giggles,  
"hey Nialler!" shouts Zayn, "what was up with you and Texas before?" "haha what you talkin bout mate?" laughs Niall, "Yeah i saw it too and I can see it now buddy, you like her! It's in your eyes!" exclaims Harry, "haha yeah" I add, "I'm going to go see if the girls want a coffee, any of you boys want one?" asks Lottie. "Yes please!" says Niall and Liam in unison, the rest of us shake our heads.

"Hey HARRY!"I say walking out to the balcony "yeah mate?" "Is it me or has Liam been real quiet today?" I ask Harry quietly. "yeah I was wondering the same thing, it's not like him. Maybe I should talk to him.." "yeah I reckon It'd sound better coming from you." "hmm yeah maybe tomorrow, I'm off to bed, Night boo bear!" "Stop saying that! its uncecessary!" i laugh, as I walk back in to the lounge.

I'm having so much fun talking to the fans on twitter, that I dont realise it's almost 1am, I quickly sign off, and go into the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. "oh sorry!" i hear a voice say, "Natalie?" "sorry I was just getti- I, I, I coulnd't sleep." You alright Nat?" "hmm? yeah er, yeah I'm fine." "Babe,I know you, you aren't fine , you want to talk about it?" "I err….. Nah I'm alright I think Lou, I just needed to, I just needed 5 minutes to myself" "okay, well you know that I'm right across the Hall if you need me?" "Yeah thanks," "Well I'm going to go to bed, 'night Nat" I say and kiss her on the cheek. "night" she replies as she walks back to her room. I wonder how many times shes going to walk away from me this weekend…..

Louis' POV

"Come on Louis! we have to be quiet and quick! We can't be late and I don't want to wake the girls" Harry whispers to me, Niall, Liam and Zayn are already in the car, we have a radio interview this morning. "alright, I;m just leaving them a note, so they on't freak out when they wake up to find the house empty." i reply, I sign off and run out the door.

Nat's POV  
Ugh, that was a good sleep, i think to myself, as i start to stretch, but the my left leg touches something, I look over and remember that I'm sharing the Sspare bed in Harry and Louis' apartment with Dana. I get out of bed quickly and quietly, I don't want to wake her. I go into the kitchen and get myself another glass of water, but there is already a glass on the counter, hmph, i wonder whos that is I pour myself a glass and turn around, wondering why no-one is up yet. I see a piece of paper on the counter, I grab it and read it, Girls, Us boys have a radio interview this morning, but we should be back by about 10 :) love Lou xo it reads. I forgot about that. I make myself some toast, and hen go have a shower.

*  
I get out of the bathroom to find Dana and Lottie, dancing around the lounge to some of the boys' songs. "hahaha what the heck are you two doing?" I ask. "being ourselves" Dana says with a wink. "haha yeah something like that" Lottie agrees. "okay…." I reply "I need some coffee, what about you two?" "Nah I'm fine thanks Nat, I'm actually going out for coffee with Caity and Nina, so I should get going.. I'll see you guys later" Lottie says as she grabs her bag and walks out the door. "What can I get thee fair maiden?" I ask Dana with a laugh, "Oh, I would care for some tea my lady, would thou like me to play some more music?" replies Dana, "haha of course fair maiden, as loud as you want" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

Liam's POV  
"Hahaha, that was funny what you did to Nialler back ther Lou!' I laugh, as he unlocks the car. "hahaha yeah it was one of my better jokes" I wink back at him. "HEY!" yells Niall in a serious tone. "It wasn't funny! It was Hialarious! hahahah!" he laughs. we all laugh back at him….

Louis' POV  
I barge through the door, to hear laughter, I look into the lounge to see Dana and Nat in fits of laughter, "whats going on here?" I ask jokingly, "oh well errr," she looks at Nat and startslaughing harder. after a few minutes, they conatin themselves. "well theres this video on youtube that this guy from amaerica, Kingsley, Put up just now, and Oh god this is hilarious!" Giggles Nat, "Not as funny as me I doubt says Niall as he sits ontop of the girls, "Niall get off!" they yell in unison. "Wheres Lottie?" I ask, "Oh she went out for coffe with Caity and Nina, she should be caks soon," I say. "Caity?" asks Harry, although it sounds more like "catty" cause hes got a face full of muffin. "haha yes" and I think they were coming back here soon" replies Dana. "Oh cool" he replies, and walks off. Nat gets up off the couch without a word and walks towards her room, I follow her. "Nat? Listen? please?….. Can we talk about last night?" I ask quietly. She turns around with lightening speed, her bright red hair framing her face, but she isn't looking at me. "err.. umm," she starts, "please?" I ask, as I lift her chin up so she has no choice to look at me, Her almost green eyes look different, "sure" she says, "Let's go for a walk, but give me a minute okay?" "Sure"

Harry's POV

Oh God, oh god, oh god, I wonder whats she's going to say to me after, whathappened last time I start to freak out, I know Caity wasn't happy with me last time we spoke, but that was because I was a dick to her, but hopefully she got my letters, hopefully she understands hopefully we can make this work….  
I walk back into the lounge, Liam and Zayn are playing Mario Kart in the study from what I hear, and Niall and Dana are curled up on the couch. They're so cute together, I wonder when he's going to actually ask her out, I turn to see Nat and Lou, walking down the hall. "We're going for a walk" she says, "And don't worry about us, we'll get our own lunch" she says as Louis opens the door. and out they go, as Lottie steps in. With Caity.

Louis' POV  
We kept walking for what seemed like hours, we didn't speak. But finally, when she slowed down. When she sat down and looked up at me, I saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes. "What's going on Nat? You haven't been yourself." She doesn't speak, she looks lost. "Okay well. I don't know how to say this…." she pauses. "I'm scared Louis! I keep getting texts and messages threatening my life, and now I've started getting them about you and Dana, and Lottie and the Boys. And I just want this person to go away. I'm confused as to why they chose me. And why they want to hurt me, I've never done anything wrong and, and, and, I don't want anyone I love to get hurt!" She starts crying. I pull her in, I wrap my arms around her, I have no idea what to say, this is all so confusing! I mean, What could Natalie possibly have done? She is one of the most caring amazing and beautiful people I know, why would anyone want to hurt her? "Have you told Dana about this?" I ask, she pulls her head up, and looks at me, "I wanted to on the train over, but she was just so happy at the thought of being able to see Niall, And I just didn't want to scare her." She says sniffling. There's a long pause. "What do you think we should do?" she asks. "I honestly have no idea." I reply, and kiss her on the forehead…..

Harry's POV  
"Err, Hi there Caity" I say nervously. "Hello Harry" she says politely. "How's things?" I ask, making awkward conversation. ''Not bad, I mean I was confused at what happened last month, but I think I can see clearly now" "Oh okay, Do you mind if we have a chat Caity? I just want to clear stuf up, without feeling awkward" "Oh um sure. Where do you want to go?" she asks, "The balcony?" I suggest. "Why not?" she asks, "Lead the way." We sit down, and I start talking, explaining that I was a confused boy back in November, I thought I was in love with one woman, when all this time I've loved Caity, and just as I'm about to explain this, Zayn some sot with a weird look on his face. "What's up mate?" I ask, "err I just got this weird message from Louis, he wants me to go pick him and Nat up, and then they want to talk to us. It's a weird message though, it doesn't seem like a Louis Message…" "you want me to go with you?" I ask, "Nah I think I know where I'm going. Be back in a bit" he says as he walks back inside. "Well as I was saying…" I start. "Stop Harry!" says Caity. "I know, the boys have been emailing me, and you may find it hard to believe but…" "But what?" I ask. "I Like you too" she whispers as she kisses me.


End file.
